


you're my chair now-

by DrunkenGreed



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: "We're in the public love;" says the man who grabs her ass, Bar, Chairs, Enjoy guys, F/M, I don't know, I'll be doing a Nicolas/reader one soon enough, In Public, Or alEX and worick/nicolas, Pervert? I guess, Worick likes them rear, ass grabbing, bye, i don't know?, lool, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenGreed/pseuds/DrunkenGreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't find a position in the seat where she sat, but luckily, Worick was there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my chair now-

Fumbling about in the fabric of her seat, she shifted positions periodically, arms laid either on the side or on the base, legs crossed or straight out. It wasn't a comfortable position indeed as she wasn't one to stay still. A groan tainted in exasperation puckered through her roseate lips, dark lashes obscuring her irises drawn in with only discontent. At the moment, her silhouette was sat against the same damn chair, her limb bent while her triceps swaddled around the arched body parts, her feet wiggling out of ennui and the displeasure placed on her through the countless deportment she swapped to. 

On the other hand, sat in a somewhat bigger chair was a middle aged male who went by Worick Arcangelo; a handsome man indeed with pale auric mane tied back the majority of the time and beryl eyes that'd just lead a women in. Between his moderately dehydrated margin established a cubeb, tiny trickle of smoke emitting as he inhaled and exhaled. Worick was dressed in the typical attire that he's seen in most days. A navy collar shirt that's layered with a sable tinted coat, along with the same pair of trousers that evened with the jacket, and finally a decently worn dress shoe. 

With the chattering of the bars people, it wasn't easy to notice (Your name) as she remained quiet through the hours that they've been here. Possibly because she didn't like an alcohol filled place? No, that's not exactly the case, since she was one to drink alcohol, rather more- she enjoyed it greatly; the bitter taste while downing the cold drink, the sound of ice against glass- it just amused her. In consideration of the fact she was too quiet, irises of azure gazed at the grumbling female. "What's wrong, love?" Worick inquired, perturbed by the way (Your name) seemed to move around a lot in that singular recliner. 

Peering up with her (Eye color) hues, her brows narrow, another groan for the same situation slithering through her lips. "It's so uncomfortable in this chair."

"Why don't you find another chair, (Your name)?"

Then, an idea struck her. With that, her physique stood, scooting herself over to the thirty-five year old. Scampering to the sedentary gent, she settled her slim figure atop his lap, her head laid back across his shoulder. 

Although his spoken words, a grin tilted at his labium, descending the cigarette by the disposable by him. "Now, love, we're in the public." 

"Worick, get your hand off my ass then."


End file.
